So Close, Yet So Far
by Scenro
Summary: -ONE SHOT/Song Fic- Pairing is readers choice, though there was a designated one. Think you can guess? Cant really summarize this one shot. Romantic realizations, ect. Enjoy!


~So Close~

Song: So Close –Job McLaughlin

Link: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=tBhF3m1kCDs

The dance stretched out, each step delicately placed with the soft tapping on the polished tile. The eyes of the two in embrace held the loving gaze of two intertwined by destiny. The graceful movements between one another; His arm sliding down hers as a brief pull away was encountered, then with a twist of his hand she spun before him only to hold her delicately by her waist. The dance then continued. She beamed as bright as an angel in all her best. Her eyes carrying a conversation with his as they watched one another, she stepped forward steps then backwards, the dancing commenced into a euphoric waltz.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two_

The song continued. It was a slow dance, one shared between a pair. She leaned resting her head on his chest. The rocking movements soothing like the oceans sway as she followed his lead. He embraced her lovingly his deep voice speaking to her, but what he said she did not know. No words came from that rich deep voice.

_So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

With his hand coming to her face feeling her soft silken skin, her heart flew high and away from her. She was in heaven from the moment there hands had come together creating a shared link, her warmth flowing into his and vice versa. A slow brooding thought entered the back of her mind taunting her of all her faults. 'You're nothing to him.', 'just a puppet in a play.' they said, but the eyes, his eyes bright and beautiful held no heed to the taunts. She could fall into those black pools for eternity for all she cared.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

She had always waited for him with clarity and patience. He would complete his goals, his always pursuing desires. She had guided and committed to protect him with her all power through thick and thin. In her youth she was a close friend, through family ties and more so; there was no surprise he was here now. And yet strangely she did not expect him like this. Always she'd seen a mere foolish and hardened man, not the shadow she now danced with. Was this real? Doubt came to her again and she had to hold his hand to her face to remind herself that it was indeed real to her, that his touch was indeed there and no wrong would make that realization fade.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close_

His face came close to hers in what seemed an infinitely slow speed. His scent was strong as he neared her, his face inches from hers. The soft smile strewn across widened, his forehead leaning against hers and a soft humored chuckle coming from him. The arch between them created that immaculate symbolism of shared love. There steps subsided in unison, each other eyes now closer as he leaned to her and she leaned back. In a bat of the eye his lips grazed hers, she returned the invite and the two locked together. Her eyes closed in relief, his arms pulling her closer protectively as if some unknown force would rip her away in seconds.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close_

It seemed to good to be true, perhaps an illusion or a dream? The thought brought a pang of fear through her, but when his arms held her like an embracing shield she knew this was true. She truly felt this way for him. From old friends to loving adults, she admittedly loved him and told him so. He pulled away to look at her, his mouth opening and speaking but she could not hear. No sound, not even his deepened voice, but from what she could tell of the movements his mouth made, he admitted likewise.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

He held her hand stroking her fingers with his softly, then he spoke again, this time it was his words. " I love you…"

_So close so close and still so far._

And then she woke.

(( SO!

your choice of pairing! It was an intended paring but heeeyyy I decided to leave it un named so you as the reader can place which characters you want!

MWAHAHAH! Because im evil like that …Enjoy!))


End file.
